Reflexionemos un poco
by Chibi550
Summary: Eh estando pensando mucho, yo diría demasiado, pero... Nunca pensé que reflexionara sobre mi vida, si lo eh hecho, debo admitirlo, pero... ¿Reflexionar sobre ti? Es algo muy raro, claro, ambos somos hombres hechos y derechos, pero te digo algo, te invito a que tu y yo reflexionemos un poco ¿aceptas? (YAOI Sonic x Silver) (PRIMERA HISTORIA) DENLE OPORTUNIDAD


**Ho-hola amigos de Fanfiction, es un gusto escribir en esta maravillosa y hermosa página… Ñaaam vale, a pesar de que soy peruana, hablo español xD; en fin, a decir verdad soy nueva en… esto de las historias y realmente no sé si lo que voy a escribir sea de su agrado y si les incomoda, perdonadme D: Bueno espero que le guste mi primera historia y si es así, no olvidáis dejadme un review ;) Ahh casi me olvido:**

**Aclaraciones:**

**MAYUSCULAS= Gritos**

**/Pensamientos/**

**Y si ven un (1) en la lectura, lo aclarare al final del fic**

**ESTO ES YAOI SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS COÑO PERO SI TE ENCANTA ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIA ¡ADELANTE! **

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sega.**_

Reflexionemos un poco

Cap. 1: ¿Pensando en ti?

Era una hermosa mañana y bella mañana, me levante temprano para poder tomar un simple desayuno. Era tanta tranquilidad y armonía en esos precisos momentos del desayuno, me tranquilizaba por completo. Terminado mi **"simple"** desayuno, me puse a lavar los trastes del desayuno y de los que había sobrado la anterior noche que por flojera no lo hice.

Ya hecho y terminado, me fui a caminar un poco por la calle en cual yo vivía. Vivía en una ciudad tranquila, mi casa era moderna, prácticamente tenía casi de todo: Sala, cocina, sala de computación **(1)**, baños, cuartos de huéspedes, piscina, yacusi, sótano, un gran patio, etc. En la calle por la cual vivía, era así de tranquila, claro en el vecindario había uno que otro niño jugando por ahí a quien sabe que. Todo era tranquilo, sin problemas, ni robos, ni asesinatos, ni secuestros, y claro, ni Eggman; por alguna rara razón, Eggman dejo de atacar las ciudades o bosques o lo que sea que tenga que ver con los humanos, el cual, mis amigos y yo, debíamos defender.

Pensando, pensando, pensando… Ahora que lo pienso, sería bueno visitar a Tails, tal vez tenga al que decirme mi buen amigo. No tarde mucho en llegar a la casa de Tails, puesto que vivíamos muy cerca. Fui al taller de Tails que se encontraba, prácticamente, al costado de su casa. Fue ahí donde lo encontré y decidí, por lo menos, hablar con él, ya que, normalmente cuando lo visito, está haciendo uno de sus inventos raros.

-¡Hola Tails!- salude animadamente como solía hacerlo pero vaya… Este zorro ni me escuchaba-¿Tails?- pregunte pero de nuevo sin respuesta- ¡Hey Tails!- grite de una vez por todas ahora si llamando su atención. Ese es mi zorro…

-¡Ahhh Sonic! ¡Me has pegado un buen susto!- dijo con la cara un poco pálida, que raro que yo solamente lo saludaba, no tenia intensiones de asustarlo. – Y bueno… ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sonic?- pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, bueno, un poco apenada.

-Ahh pues nada solamente pensé en visitarte, quería escuchar alguna novedad tuya- dije para luego mirarlo con atención, pues sé que mi mejor amigo, tiene algo de que contarme de vez en cuando.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas Sonic… Si hay algo…- dijo poniéndole misterio a esas 3 últimas palabras, coñoooo quiero saberlo Tails.-Hace unos… 25 minutos, vino un amigo tuyo, no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero me dijo que te dijera si es que puedes ir a su casa, dijo que era urgente, muy urgente.

-¿Quién era?-

-Me acuerdo haberlo visto en algún lugar, ¡estoy seguro de ello! Solo es que no recuerdo como se llamaba pero era igual que ti y era… color plateado con ojos ámbar…- dijo con un poco de dificultad pues no se acordaba en lo absoluto de quien era.

Plateado… plateado… pla…tea…do… Silver… Silver… ¡Claro! ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Es Silver! ¡Es el único amigo plateado que tengo!

-¿Silver The Hedgehog?- seguro que era él.

-¡Ahh si! ¡Silver se llamaba! Que mala memoria tengo.- dijo con una gota de sudor estilo anime **(2) -**Dijo que fueras a su casa.- dijo Tails recordando aquel pequeño detalle.

-Etto Tails… No te habrá dado… no se… ¿Su dirección? – pues… realmente no tengo ni idea de dónde queda su casa.

-¡Ah sí! Ehehehehe que tonto soy. Ten- dijo mientras me estiraba su mano y me daba un pequeño papel que decía:

"Calle Psique 213"

Supongo que esa era la dirección donde vive Silver.

-Gracias Tails, vale será mejor que vaya para no hacerlo esperar mucho.- Dije mientras iba corriendo a la casa de Silver sin antes de gritarle a Tails.- ¡Gracias y adiós Tails! ¡Cuídate!

-¡De nada y adiooos! ¡Tú también cuídate Sonic! – grito Tails desde su taller. Sin duda quería mucho a mi amigo.

Corrí en dirección a la casa de Silver The Hedgehog, pero… no evite pensar en el. Ahora que lo pienso, mi relación **(3) **con Silver jamás fue… tan buena que digamos; de vez en cuando me lo encontraba a pura suerte del destino, no solía hablar mucho con él, jamás tuvimos ni un pequeño segundo para poder hablar o conocernos mejor. Pero… muy dentro de mí, había algo que me interesaba en el. El… era guapo, atractivo, inocente, tímido, sexy…

Ante ese pensamiento sacudí mi cabeza hasta el punto de marearme. ¡¿Sexy?! ¡¿En serio Sonic?! Bueno no era ningún secreto, era verdad, el era todo eso. Pero… ¿Por qué me siento así? Siento que cuando hablo o/y pienso, me siento extraño… como si… Me gustara…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! He aquí el final de este primer capítulo de una dramática historia de amor entre dos chicos, o en este caso, dos erizos. Bien, espero que le haya gustado este capi de hoy o mañana o ayer o yo que se xD Y ahora aclarar:**

**Pos es esa sala donde hay muchos ordenadores o computadoras, como prefieran llamarlo n.n **

**¿Han visto animes? De seguro que sí, bueno realmente no lo sé, pero son esas gotitas cuando te salen por la nuca por vergüenza o por estar apenado o algo asi xD**

**¡No malpiensen eso! Me refería ahhh… a la relación de amigos, en este caso, Sonic y Silver no tienen tanta comunicación que digamos.**

**En fiiiiin, este es el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo habéis disfrutado tanto como yo, no olvidéis darle me gusta a este… Oh fuck esto no es Youtube ._.U Buenop dejadme un review si les habrá gustado mi primer fic. Claro actualizare pronto, como digo soy nueva en esto y no se mucho de esto, solo quiero por lo menos un review, quiero ver si los lectores disfrutan de esto, shoy nueva chicos c: Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Byee byee!**

**-Sharmi550 :) **


End file.
